Hetalia: Axis Girls!
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When my friends Ukraine and Ao Yuri go to Olive Garden for Ukraine's birthday, strange things happen and we end up in World War 2! GermanyxOC JapanxOC ItalyxOC FrancexBritian, AmericaxCanada, stalkerish BelarusxRussia Heartbreak, Romance, Friendship and Adventure is indeed provided! Rating turning into M for smexy reasons. WARNING: Chapter 6 is lemon chapter. Lotsa lemony lemons!
1. The Madness Begins

**A/N: Woohoo! 'Ello, mates! Ich Liebe Dich! ^3^ *chu* LOL, if you knew German you would know what that means...but HETALIA ALL THE WAY! ENJOY! :D**

Hetalia: Axis Girls!

"PASTAAAA!~" Italy cried in an adorable way before pigging out on the spaghetti and meatballs like it was the only food in the whole wide, pasta-filled world.

Germany sighed and rubbed his temples; Ever since that...night, he wasn't able to even LOOK at Italy without blushing cherry red and thinking about...

*sigh.* Never mind!

Back to Italy moaning in pasta-filled ectacy and Germany blushing cherry- no, DARK RED, thinking about that one night.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A bouncing brunette girl with a slight curl (A/N: HEY! I just realized that rhymed! KEWL! :D) on her left side was giddily chattering to a more serious blonde haired girl with shimmering pools of sapphire, who was annoyed by the brunette's actions.

One other girl, however, had short hair that was similar to Japan's, but slightly different and messier. Her deep brown eyes protrayed she was hopelessly lost in thought, walking along with the 2 others.

This blonde girl, had long blonde hair in a satin-like ponytail, held up by a single dark green ribbon.

Her outfit of choice was a dark green German military uniform, with some brown combat boots.

Her name is Belarus. **(1)**

The giddy brunette held a striking resemblance to pasta-obsessed Italy, whom she had as her role-model, always wanting to get as close as Belarus gets to Russia, unlike stalking poor Italy.

She always wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a pocket on the right side, navy blue capris and blue converse with...what else but BABY BLUE socks?

Yessir, her name is Ukraine.

Then, the distant one. She always acted like Japan, and she WAS from Japan, but unlike other Japanese, she has a dark past that she hates to bring up because it always brought tears to her eyes.

She has short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she likes to wear a white angelic shirt that had lace at the hem of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, a long white skirt with light gray socks and white Mary-Jane shoes.

Her name is Ao Yuri. **(2)**

Belarus' POV

"C'mon, Belarus! Can't we go to that new pasta resturaunt called 'Olive Garden' or something?" Ukraine whined, tugging on my arm frantically.

I frowned and lightly brushed her off, mumbling, "I just don't feel like pasta tonight."

Ukraine's begging face suddenly dropped, revealing a sad teary-eyed kicked-puppy look.

"B-but," she sniffed. "I t-thought that it w-was my bir-bir-birthday today!"

My cold frown softened to a hard gaze, and I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I mumbled.

"YAY! Ya hear that, Ao? We're gonna go to Olive Garden!" She cheered, waving her arms like a madman.

Ao snapped out of her trance, and gently smiled at Ukraine.

Honestly, it was SUPER weird when she would go all Japan on us, but I guess we all had our Hetalia moments...

...Like when I voulenteered to name our little group, 'The Axis'. MAN, those were some good times!

Anyways, a few hours later, we were all ready for our little banquet at...to quote from 'Raine **(3)**, 'The best resturaunt in the world!' or something along those lines.

However, we had to wait a WHOLE. FREAKING. HOUR.

It was soooo boring!

Once we got a table, ('Raine threatened to sue them if they didn't put us at the top of the waiting list) we sat down and ordered the 'Dinner Special Surprise'. **(4)**

I sighed and began to stare out the window, wondering about the future.

"Your order, ladies," The waiter said with a smooth French accent.

I turned to him long enough to see his shining ocean blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. He smiled gently at us and placed the platter down on our table.

"Thank you sir, We will enjoy it." Ao politely said, looking at him with a gentle smile.

His eyes seemed to widen for a second, before he quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"So, shall I reveal to you our finest of crafts?" He hovered his hand over the lid, as if anxious to open it.

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not." I said, staring intensly at the platter.

_Hm, _I thought as I started to stare at his face. _Why does he look so familiar...?_

"s...ss...iss...miss...Miss!" I was quickly knocked back to reality by his French accent. I blushed.

_Jashin darn it! _I mentally cursed. _Why does he have to be so darn HOT?!_

Raine, who was silent for the first time in her life, smirked silently at me. I glared, and she rose her hands up in front of her in a 'I surrender' gesture.

Another waiter came up, and I could swear he was Canada.

"U-um...would you l-like some red w-wine?" He stuttered cutely.

I smiled a warm, fake smile at him. "Sure! That would be wunderbar." I suddenly put a hand over my mouth as I said that.

"Oops, now I'm talking like Germany from Hetalia..."

Raine started to giggle. Ao even chuckled a little. I blushed, embarrased.

"Gomenesai, but my friend here speaks German. Must've slipped her tongue." Ao said calmly and giggled.

I blushed even more. The France look-alike slowly nodded.

"I see," he said, grinning. "I hope you all enjoy this meal!"

And they walked away.

"So..." Raine started. I looked over to her. "Who do YOU like, 'Larus?"

I blushed and stared at her.

_Great! _I thought sarcastically. _Just what I need. An ITALY fangirl knowing who I like, without telling me who SHE likes! Well, I already know...but it wouldn't hurt if I pretended I didn't, Right?_

"Ah, you caught me..." I muttered. "Fine. It's Germany and France."

"Woo!" A sudden voice to my right startled me enough to look over and stare at Ao. She was...

.

.

.

...

grinning?

She was grinning, all right. "It's about TIME you told us! I thought that you only liked Germany from the Axis Powers Hetalia!"

Finally, the Canada waiter came up and handed us our wine.

Ao smiled at him. "Thank you."

He blushed. "Y-you're welcome...c-call me if y-y-y-you girls n-need anything..."

And he walked, rather quickly, away.

Ao smiled warmly at his retreating figure.

"Ao~" Raine started in a sing-songy voice.

She turned to look at her.

She grinned at her. "I didn't know you liked Japan AND Canada!~"

Yuri looked down and blushed.

I sighed. "Let's just toast already!"

They nodded. I picked up my glass simultaneously with me.

"To Ukraine's birthday, and...well...Ukraine's birthday from Hetalia, and to friendship, family, life and love!" I declared, clinking my glass with theirs.

"When you're here, you're family!" Yuri added with a smile.

We all took a sip.

"Ahh...just what I needed...my friends, no family, Olive Garden..." I muttered happily.

Suddenly, Yuri clutched her head.

"Y-Yuri...?" I asked cautiously, holding my own head.

She yawned, and muttered, "I'm...sleepy..."

My eyes widened. Raine was already falling asleep!

I started to shake her. "Raine...Raine...RAINE!"

No use...she was asleep.

Desperate, I yelled for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! MY FRIENDS ARE UNCONSCIOUS!"

...

.

.

.

...No one came.

With sleep quickly overcoming me, I tried to keep my eyes open, and saw France Canada, Prussia and Britian come to us.

Prussia was grinning with a strange vial in his hand.

My eyes widened a little bit when I read the blurry text...

'Sleeping Potion'

"You...bastards..." I mumbled, falling into the call of sleep.

"Ich...Leibe...Dich...Raine...Yuri...

.

.

.

...Yuki."

**(1): I dunno why I decided to name them that, I just did. xP**

**(2): 'Blue Lily' I can thank Lady of Dreams and Nightmares for that one. It comes from the horror game 'Ao Oni' and LDN's name for Sakura.**

**(3): We all have nicknames for eachother. 'Raine' for Ukraine, 'Larus' for Belarus, and 'Ao' or 'Yuri' for Ao Yuri.**

**(4): Don't ask ME what the heck that is, I just named it whatever came to my head! :3**

**BTW, Yuki is coming later! You'll never guess who she is! But if you do, (because this is based off of Hetalia) PM me about it and I'll upload a chapter (in your honor) on whatever story you like (even if I have an even schedule running for it) AND give you a free CYBER COOKIE! :D**

**Au Revoir~**

**Sarah Haruno**


	2. Shocking Surprise

**A/N: UGH! I was doing this freakin' chapter when all of a sudden, I got a pop-up saying that the internet had 'failed' and that it was finding the soloution. I, of course, clicked cancel, but all that did was erase all of my FREAKIN' PROGRESS!**

**Ugh.**

**SO angry!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Now, I have a craving to play Minecraft...**

**I don't know why, though! D:**

**Whatever.**

**...**

**All will become one with Mother Russia, Da?~**

**LOL, just felt like saying that...**

"..."

uuggghhhh...

"...e HAVE to! Otherwise he'll kick our asses to Japan!"

Wha...?

"...ow. We can't forfeit now. Let's just bring her to the lair in..."

Where...am I?

Footsteps.

I quickly slowed my breathing just as the door cracked the door open.

"...!...?!..."

Muffled voices argued back and forth as I was picked up and held against a warm, strong chest.

Time to go in for the kill.

I slowly fluttered my eyelids, still keeping my breathing even.

A warm hand that was caressing my cheek stopped.

Slowly, I increased my breathing a little and opened my eyes, looking up into the face of...

France.

"Ah, nice to see you're awake, ma cherie," He said with a gentle smile on his face. His sapphire eyes were sparkling.

"Wh...Where am I...?" I asked, my voice still hoarse from sleep.

He looked up. "We're going on a little field trip, Belle **(1)**." He said, picking up the pace.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, going back to sleep.

* * *

_"Oh, hahahahaha..."_

I gritted my teeth. "N-no..."

_"Oh, hohohohohohoho..."_

"No."

_"Oh, shut up. You know you'll LOVE your present...~"_

"No!"

_"...Ah...~"_

"NO."

"Hey...Are you alright?"

I shot up like a rocket. "NO!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Ma cherie! It's okay now."

I sighed and looked up into France's worried eyes.

"Can you tell me what you dreamed about? If it isn't to hard on you, though!"

"...I dreamed..."

"Yes?" His hopeful eyes made butterflies dance in my stomach.

"...About..."

.

.

.

_"The day I was raped."_

**(1) = Beauty or Beautiful in French...**

**Have a good day/night. C:**


	3. France's Perviness

**A/N: EE! I'm so NERVOUS, I'm nautious!**

**Belarus: About...?**

**About school! I really, REALLY hope that we don't have school uniforms!**

**France: Oh, honhonhonhon...~ *perverted thoughts***

***blush* Oh, stop it, FRANCIS! *slap***

"Awaken, mon cherie, we are here!"

Groan.

"Please awake!"

Stir stir.

"Awaken, young lady!"

Sigh.

"Oh, honhonhonhonhonhon...I know what will wake her up...~"

"Uh, France, I don't think it would be a good idea to-"

I Shot up faster than a rocket, a furious blush on my face.

I glared at France.

"You will NOT do what you planned to do, baka!" I hissed.

Indeed, he had blood dripping down his nose and his rape face on...

"Aw...but it would be so cool! You would've liked it~" He said in a sing-songy voice.

I growled and raised my hand.

"Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack..." I chanted while smacking the top of his head.

A firm but gentle hand grabbed my wrist and pried it away from my poor victim's head, an anime-style bump already growing.

I turned to face my captor and my eyes widened.

"Konichiwa, I'm Kiku Honda, but you may call me Japan, if you like." He said with a small bow.

The other person with him shook my free hand.

"And I'm Lithuania. Nice to meet you."

I quickly bowed back.

"Gomenesai, my name is Belarus, and I'm a part of the Axis Girls. You haven't seen 2 other girls claiming to be a part of our group, have you...?"

Their eyes widened.

"Gomenesai, but I must take you to America right away! Your other friends are there waiting for you."

His hand left my wrist and settled for my hand, And Lativina did the same.

And off we ran...

**A/N: Can someone PLEASE tell me if I spelled Lithu's name wrong?! PLEASE?**

**Sorry it's so short, but I had to end SOMEWHERE without giving out too much information.**

**Goodbye. C:**


	4. My Horrifying Past

**A/N: Hello!**

**Enjoy. :)**

Finally, several hours later, we stopped and the 4 of us were in a hotel in New York City.

Japan had ordered a 2-room apartment for us, and soon, Japan and Lithuania were in for the night.

I really gotta beg Japan to sleep in the same room as _ME _after my very-tramatic expirience and never let go of him...

I also gotta thank him! For the nice room, I mean.

"Good night, Ma cherie," France said in his usual heavy French accent.

"Good night, Francis..." I yawned sleepily and snuggled into his strong chest.

He chuckled a little and held me bridal style as he walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers, and getting settled in with me snuggling into his side.

I struggled and groaned in my sleep as I tossed and turned in France's arms as I dreamed of the past...

* * *

_"HELP ME!"_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Tears streamed down my red face as I ran, only in my undergarments, out of the open door and out into the alley in which I was taken._

_I ran and ran until I got home, the man was no longer following me._

_I burst the door open and fell inside, gasping for breath, holding at my lungs._

_My mom turned, drying a dish, and saw me lying there._

_Her eyes widened, and she dropped the plate she was drying with a shatter, and came running to me._

_"Oh my God! Honey, are you alright?" She asked me, panicked._

_"I weakly nodded, dropping my head._

_"Oh shit...here. Stay right here while I call 911." She ordered, setting me down gently on the sofa in the living room._

_Suddenly, I heard the door close, and I was alone with silence._

_A few minutes later..._

_The door opened with a click, and in walked Dad._

_"Honey, I'm home! Hey, where's...?"_

_I heard him walking toward the door, and the tears stopped._

_Click._

_The door opened slowly, and in walked Dad, looking worried._

_"Oh my God! Belarus, what happened to you?!" He yelled, running to my side and kneeling on the floor._

_I struggled to speak, but no words left my mouth._

_He wiped the remaining wetness from my cheeks, and softly kissed me on the forehead._

_"What happened to you? Are you alright, Bella?"_

_Bella was his nickname for me._

_Finally, I gained the ability to speak._

_"I..." I started._

_"I think I was raped."_

_Suddenly, I heard yelling and screaming coming from the kitchen, and Dad and me shared a brief glance before he kissed my forehead._

_"I love you so much, Bella. Never forget that, okay?"_

_I nodded._

_"Okay, daddy. I love you too! I will never forget."_

_He smiled, and a stray tear slipped down his cheek._

_I started to whimper as I heard my mom scream, "I LOVE YOU, BELARUS, WILLIAM! DON'T FORGET OUR PROMISE!"_

_**BANG.**_

_One gunshot told me that my mom was dead._

_I started to cry._

_"M-Mommy..." I tried to say through sobs._

_"Shh, shh. It's okay, sweetie." Dad held me in his arms and rubbed my back._

_Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ukraine, along with Yuri, ran in._

_But something was off._

_Yuri was holding a gun._

_"Get back! Get back!" She shouted, re-loading her gun and getting ready to fire._

_"What is it, girls?" Dad asked, serious._

_"..." Yuri said nothing._

_"Y-Yuri?" I asked._

_"Your mother. She's dead." She stated, no emotion in her voice._

_I sobbed._

_"Also, there is a guy that wants you for...**sexual **reasons." She said, disgusted._

_My eyes widened._

_"I think he said something like, 'If you get away, You die, no matter what, bitch.' or something like that."_

_Ukraine closed the door, running back to us._

_"He's so scary!" she whimpered, hiding behind us._

_I mentally sweatdropped._

_Suddenly, the door banged open, and in stepped my attacker._

_I paled instantly._

_He smirked at me, winked in a way that made my blood run cold, and cocked his gun on his shoulder._

_"Well, well well. Look'it what we 'ave 'ere? A filthy little **cunt**," He spat._

_Dad glared at him and pulled out a gun._

_Yuri did the same thing, only she tossed a gun to me._

_"I always told you that they would help us in the future," She whispered, winking._

_I smiled through my tears._

_But my joy was shortlived._

_The next scene I expirenced next would be in my mind forever as a scar._

_Dad stepped in front of me, glaring at the man._

_I stepped back a little._

_"Leave my daughter alone, bastard," Dad said in his darkest voice._

_The man laughed a maniacal laugh._

_"Not a chance, this bitch is mine." He sneered._

_Dad glared at him, readying the gun for fire._

**_BANG!_**

_Dad fell to the floor, holding his heart._

_"DADDY!" I screamed, running to him and kneeling._

_He smiled at me weakly, and tried to sing._

_"There's always tomorrow...for dreams to come true..." He sang._

_I sobbed hysterically._

_Ukraine was already dialing 911._

_Suddenly, the door was banged open, and in stepped trigger-happy Ashlee._

_"Leave my friends alone, fucking bastard," She snapped, pulling out 2 guns and placing them in the right hands._

_She looked a lot like Switzerland from Hetalia, a short-haired blonde with piercing green eyes that could see into your soul._

_She was 16, and I was only 10._

_He laughed once again._

_She smirked, and I kissed my dad._

_"I love you daddy...Goodbye." I whispered._

_"I love you too, Belarus...Good...b...y...e..."_

_He took a sharp intake of breath, then suddenly let it out slowly._

_I broke out into fresh tears and buried my face in my dad's chest, sobbing._

_My only remaining family was dead._

_"You've got 10 seconds to leave, before I shoot your ass and you die...Make up your fucking mind." She sneered, loading them and preparing them._

_Yuri rubbed my back, and Ukraine hugged me._

_"It's okay, the police are coming." Yuri said in a soothing voice._

**_BANG!_**

_"Time's up." Ashlee smirked and put her guns back in their hollisters._

_I tried to stand up, but I suddenly fell, hit my head and the world went black..._

_"...I love you. Don't forget..."_

* * *

"DADDY!" I shot out of bed, tears streaming down my face.

I was suddenly accompanied by Japan, Lithuania and France as Japan and Lithu rushed in.

France shot up and hugged me.

"Whoa, whoa! It's alright, Ma cherie!" He said, rubbing my back.

I panted, and hugged the nearest thing to me, which was Lithuania.

I blushed.

"Are you alright?" Japan said.

I nodded.

"Maybe we should sleep in the same room so we'll be safe," France suggested.

And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Plz give me feedback!**

**So...we finally see Belarus' past!**

**Shocking, isn't it?**


	5. Smexy Time! Part 1

**A/N: Hello!**

**WARNING: SEX SCENE! NOT FOR KIDDIES!**

* * *

When I woke up next, it was by Japan, shaking me awake.

...or so I thought.

I groaned and squinted in the darkness, but what I thought was Japan wasn't him.

In fact, it was the opposite.

"Hm...looks like a hot one! What shall we do with her?" Asked the first very familiar voice.

I tried to pretend that I was asleep, but my eyes jolted open by a pair of lips on my forehead.

"Oh honhonhonhon~ I was waiting forEVER to do that!" A voice I knew all too well said, his golden hair brushing my cheek.

I tried my best not to growl, and all I got out was a whimper.

"Hm..." The third one muttered.

I moaned. "F-France...ugh..."

I could practically HEAR him grin.

"Oh honhonhonhon~ So I get a response? Magnifique~" He nuzzled my neck as I felt cold hands caress my face.

I moaned again and closed my eyes. "Ohh...S-stop that...I'm...s-saving myself..."

I felt soft hair brush my cheek as a man leaned in to whisper in my ear. "For who?~" He purred.

I struggled, but it was no use. I felt eager eyes staring holes into my back and face waiting for an answer.

"..." I said nothing.

The first one growled and brushed up against me.

I gasped and arched my back. "G-GERMANY!"

A collection of shocked gasps were heard all around me.

As I recovered, I panted, "W-where's Japan?"

The first chuckled and when I opened them, I was met with raging red eyes, whom I knew all too well.

"P-Prussia!" I gasped and tried to scoot backwards, but France's strong arms held me tightly.

He chuckled again and walked toward my position on the bed, and held my face in his hands.

"He's not here, sweetie," He said and kissed my cheek.

I glared, blushed and muttered, "What do you want with me, you sick bastards?"

Suddenly, the answer to who they were came to me like a load of bricks. "...!"

The last one, who had apple green eyes, stared at me curiously.

"Um...you?" He started.

I pointed at him. "SPAIN!"

He gasped.

"You...You guys are the...Bad Touch Trio! I remember you oh so well."

Prussia smirked. "Glad you know us, and the awesome me would like to tell you that..."

He paused and France smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Madamozelle," He said. "But I have to do this."

And he began tying me to the bedpost.

Prussia suddenly licked his lips as he looked me up and down.

I suddenly felt my shirt being removed.

"No...No nonononon-" I stuttered. Tears filled my eyes as I thrashed and thrashed against my bonds.

"I think we'll enjoy this..." Prussia said as he climbed on me and kissed me deeply.

"MM! NONONONONO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Plz give me feedback!**

**Haha, really got ya going on that 'SEX SCENE' stuff, didn't I?**

**But in all seriousness, the smex scene is gonna be in the next chapter.**

**Au Revoir~**


	6. Smexy Time! Part 2

**A/N: Hello!**

**WARNING: SEX SCENE! NOT FOR KIDDIES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or 'Like Whoa' by Aly and AJ. What I DO own are my OC's, though! :3**

**Hardcore sex scene. PLEASE turn back now if you're not mature enough yet or that your parents won't let you read this kind of stuff. I would really hate to get you guys in trouble, so don't come crying to me if you don't heed my warning.**

* * *

"Be careful, mon ami!" France said, as he held me to his strong chest once more, trying to get me to calm down.

"France...?" I whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled gently at me. "She was raped when she was young. She still remembers and is scarred. Be gentle."

I gasped. _They know...!_

Prussia's face hardened for a moment, then softened. "All right."

Then, he slowly met his lips to mine again, more gentle than last time.

I moaned and blushed as France rubbed slow circles on my flat stomach, and Prussia tried to gain entrance to my mouth.

I obediently obliged, opening my mouth as his slender tongue slithered it's way in.

Suddenly, my panties grew a little wet.

I gasped, and Prussia pulled away with a confused expression on his handsome features.

"Hm?" A forgotten Spainard piped up from the bedside.

"I...I..." I stuttered, and suddenly, my jeans were taken off slowly. My blush grew darker.

"Hm..."

I looked to the German, and his red eyes, darker with lust, gazed back at me.

Suddenly, I moaned and my already dark blush grew darker, as I felt an errection being pushed against my ass.

"F-Francis..."

"That's right. Say our names..." Prussia's husky voice whispered in my ear. I shivered with excitement.

France pulled away, and slammed so that he was pulsing against my ass once more.

I gasped. "F-Francis!"

Another ground.

"Antonio!" I moaned.

A final ground against my wet panties.

"GILBERT!" I wailed in pleasure.

Spain frowned. "Hey, guys, can't I join in too?" He said.

I looked over to him and closerd my eyes.

Suddenly, Prussia ground himself against me and I arched my back again, pinned against the double bed.

"G-" I gasped, and I felt the warm lips of the Spainard against mine.

I opened my eyes, and closed them again once I felt my dripping wet underwear removed.

"Ooh..." I moaned.

I felt Spain's hands grope my breasts, like they were the best ones in the world.

Suddenly, I gasped and almost screamed in pleasure.

"F-FRANCIS!"

France had taken off his pants and only his boxers were left, a bulge showing proudly, stuffing itself into my anal hole.

"W-wait, guys..." I stuttered.

They stopped what they were doing.

I smiled. "I haven't gotten to see your awesome 5 meters yet, have I?" I said seductively to Prussia.

He blushed and I felt him go harder.

"And you!" I pointed to Spain, who was standing at the bedside. "I haven't seen the Alamo yet, right?"

Another blush.

"And France," I smiled at him and stroked his chest. "What about the Eiffel Tower?"

France smirked.

So France untied me, and I smirked as Prussia's pants were removed, both jeans and boxers, and I stared in wonder.

"Oh my god...so it IS true!" I whispered.

Prussia really did have an awesome 5 meters!

I immediately grabbed it, and he moaned.

I looked to Spain. "You can remove yours too, ya know."

He blushed and took off his pants, and only his underwear was left.

I stared lovingly at them both, my hand accidentaly grazing Spain's dick on it's way to the waistband.

He moaned.

I couldn't suck them both, though. So I turned my attention to Prussia, and I gently wrapped my lips around the head, licking the tip.

He groaned sexily.

I took this as a cue to go on, my mouth slowly proceeding onto the shaft, my slow movements teasing him.

"Ohh...Belarus..."

Suddenly, I felt France come up behind me, pressing his covered dick into my ass, and fondling my breasts.

Now it was my turn to moan.

"Mm..." Prussia threw his head back.

My hand that was on the shaft began to move, and my other hand rested at my side.

I started to suck on it and lick.

"AH! Be...la...rus...ah~" Prussia moaned, tangling his hands in my hair.

I started to bob my head to the beat of one of my favorite songs, 'Like Whoa' by Aly and AJ.

Spain just looked on as my bra was unclasped, and the straps hung on my arms as I sucked harder and harder.

With a resounding cry of "Ah!~" Prussia came, and I drank it up.

It tasted a little bitter, but it had a sweet side to it. I liked it.

Prussia fell to his ass softly, recovering from the huge orgasm that had just occured.

I also sat, panting.

"That..." I gasped. "...Was amazing!"

Prussia grinned. "I know it was awesome and amazing! It IS my awesome 5 meters, after all!"

Suddenly, I felt Spain's tenative hands on my breasts, separating Prussia and me. I moaned.

"Now," He said, smiling down at me, while kneeling to my level. "It's my turn."

He made it so that he was sitting on the floor, (on his bum, mind you) and started to kiss me.

"Mmf..." I moaned, leaning in eagerly to the kiss. "Antonio..."

I cried out.

Prussia's dick was prodding me. It felt so good!

I cried out again.

Spain had taken the liberty of pulling away, (to my disappointment) and was now sucking on my hardened nipples.

I threw my head back.

"G-GILBERT BIELDSHMIDT!" I cried out.

He slipped into me slowly, as if he didn't want to break my 'wall', like back when I was a young virgin.

Sad for him, I have nothing for him to pop.

I gasped as I remembered something...

_/Flashback/_

_"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I wailed over and over again._

_My rapist was pounding me hard, and I could tell he was enjoying it._

_However for me, not so much._

_Tears streamed down my red face, as I was pushed into the bed more and more._

_My ten-year old self..._

_I..._

_"Belarus..." A voice called out._

_"H-huh?" I said, confused._

_"Belarus...!"_

_"What...who..."_

_/FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED/_

"Belarus!" Spain called out, shaking me gently.

I blinked. "Huh? Y-yeah?"

"I was just about to fuck you. Do you mind it...? You looked at me like I was the son of Hitler just now." Prussia explained.

"Oh...Yeah, never mind that. You can fuck me, as long as Spain and France get to afterward!"

He grinned, and started to move within me.

I moaned. It was so familiar to me...

Spain and France moved back, watching as I was having sex with the one of the people I never thought it would be with: Prussia.

Normally, if France hadn't stepped in like he did, I would still be tied up and I would be thrashing about and wailing on and on.

But now, since he did, I wasn't thrashing and tied up, I was free. And this wasn't rape.

This was sex.

Suddenly, he moved faster, and I was pushed into the pillows and cushions.

But this time...

...I **loved **it.

He kept going faster and faster, and I was almost screaming with pleasure.

Finally, he groaned, and we climaxed together.

"Pru...Prussia..." I panted.

"Bella...rus..." He groaned.

"Oh, honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon...~" France laughed.

"Now it's my turn. Bella, get ready!"

At an instant, I let out a hollow laugh.

This night was far from over...

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Plz give me feedback!**

**This is my first REAL sex scene, so please be gentle if it's not to your liking!**

***whistle* Wow...1,343 words...this is my best one yet!**

**Thanks!**

**Au Revoir~**


	7. Take a Shower Without France!

**A/N: Hello! Merry (late) Christmas everybody!**

**Sorry this is so late... :(**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

No one's POV

Daylight broke through the windows, shedding some light on a sleeping naked girl, surrounded by three guys.

The girl's eyelids fluttered, as she struggled to wake up.

"...uh..." She yawned and stretched, sitting up.

She smiled sleepily for a moment, until she looked down.

"AH!"

**Thump.**

"Oww..." Belarus moaned as she rubbed her sore ass.

"Motherfucking Bad Touch Trio..." She growled softly as she continued to rub it.

"...What's all the ruckus..." Came a moan from the bed, that had no bedsheets.

"Prussia?" Belarus questioned.

"...ja?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! I'M COVERED IN CUM!" Belarus yelled, waking up the other two with a start.

"Ow...mon amour, why so loud...?" Came the unmistakable French accent of France.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo con Francia. Por que tanto ruido, amor?" Spain sleepily said in Spanish.

"Why so LOUD?! I'm covered, head to toe, in YOUR SON OF A BITCH SPERM! And YOU'RE asking ME why so loud?!" Belarus yelled angrily.

"Well, go take a shower!" Prussia offered, not noticing the nosebleed that France was having.

"NO! Not while you three are awake and running! Lord knows that when I step in that door," She pointed to the bathroom door. "One or more of you are gonna sneak in and spy on me!"

"Aw, come on, Bella!" Spain whined. "We've already seen you naked! It's nothing we haven't seen before!"

Belarus growled angrily.

"Fine, but if I catch even ONE of you in there, I'm kicking YOU out and LOCKING the door so that I stay in! Capice?"

"Si."

"Ja."

"...Fine."

"Okay. Now see you guys...OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Belarus chirped cheerfully, as she shut the door to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: END OF DA FUCKIN CHAPPIE!**

**Okay...**

**GERMAN**

**Ja - Yes**

**FRENCH**

**Mon amour - My love**

**SPANISH**

**Si, estoy de acuerdo con Francia. Por que tanto ruido, amor? - Yeah, I agree with France. Why so loud, love?**

**Enjoy my late Christmas chapter!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**Au Revoir~**

**~Angel**


End file.
